


Endless Cycle

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron Trilogy (Cartoon)
Genre: Cybertronian Civil War, Established Relationship, F/M, War, moment of peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: It was an endless cycle. An endless cycle of fighting and injuries with a not-so endless supply of energon and medical supplies. The end of this war seemed more like a dream as every day dragged on.
Relationships: Bumblebee (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Endless Cycle

Stormsiren sat tiredly in the medbay, watching as First Aid repaired another bot. Another day, another fight. An endless barrage of injuries and a small amount of both medical supplies and energon. Another day of this endless war.

She softly sighed, standing up. First Aid looked up at her and frowned, pointing back at the berth. "Get some rest, your welds aren't settled yet."

She shook her head. "Sorry, doc. I won't push it, promise. I'm gonna get some energon, half of these mechs ain't gonna make it without it."

He softly sighed, looking over the bots deep in recharge across the medbay. "Don't do anything stupid and if you get hurt, you're patching yourself up."

She waved her servo, walking out. She rubbed at her arm, looking over the weld marks. Hopefully he'd answer. He'd better answer.

She sent a few comm requests, driving out the base. She relaxed at the set of coordinates she received and drove towards it, hiding under rubble when Seekers flew over. She spotted a particular, thinner Seeker flying over and smiled slightly, watching as the small purple Seeker guided her group towards another area.

She relaxed some, continuing to drive off to the coordinates. Cascade may have joined the Decepticons, but she was still a friend.

Stormsiren drove to the hidden hideout, transforming to push the plate aside. She tilted her head back when a barrel stared down at her face. "This is how you introduce yourself to a close friend?"

Bumblebee moved the blaster away, stepping back. "Sorry, still a bit jumpy. I got a care package set up for you."

She stepped in, pulling the plate back in place. "Not gonna offer a girl a drink first?"

He rolled his optics, stepping away from her and setting his blaster down. He still grabbed two clean cubes and poured energon into them. "Here."

She took her cube and sat down, sipping some. "Ugh, that's so good. How's the war been treating you?"

He shrugged, sitting beside her. "It's war. You'd be surprised at how much energon is just laying around if you look in the right places."

She smiled slightly as she received a list of coordinates. "I'm sure. It's quiet out here, not many Seekers?"

He sipped some energon, looking up at the ceiling. "Nah. That one femme deemed this place completely unlivable. Nothing but wrecked apartment buildings and belongings."

She nodded. "That's good. Those belongings must not be anything of use."

He lightly smirked, glancing at her. "Just some cosmetic items and additives. Nothing of note."

She finished her cube and stood up, walking over to the table to look in the box of stuff he had prepared. Basic medical items, a couple full energon cubes, nutritional additives, and a few small containers of wax. "Yeah, nothing special."

He nodded, taking their empty cubes to put away. He dug around in a container and pulled out a familiar bottle, the label faded, but still recognizable. "I'd say this is pretty special, though."

She visibly relaxed, taking a deep vent in. "Is that...?"

He smirked at her, twirling the bottle to swirl the liquid inside. "Uh huh. Found it a while back, thought I'd save it for a special occasion."

She smiled at him, reaching to lace her digits with his. "Thank you. I'm sure it'd taste better with a friend."

He smiled slightly and nodded, squeezing her servo before pulling it away to tug the cap off. "Just a friend?"

She hummed, leaning back against the table. "Could be more or less if he picked a side."

He shrugged, drinking some right from the bottle before holding it out to her. "This war is an excuse to pointless violence. Besides, it's more lucrative to be a scavenger right now than it is to pick a side."

She smiled slightly, taking a small sip. Oh, how she missed the pleasant burn down her intake to her tank. "Primus, that's so good. Scavengers only get so far in life, though. Eventually a side will win and even the scavengers will have to decide where their loyalties lie."

He leaned against the table beside her, taking the bottle as she offered it. "Eventually. Until then, we can only worry about ourselves."

She stared at him and leaned closer, resting her head on top of his. "Yeah. I miss you, Bee."

He gently squeezed her servo. "I miss you, Stormy."

She smiled slightly, lacing her digits with his. They shared the bottle of low grade and enjoyed each others' presence. It was almost peaceful. Holding each other, enjoying low grade, no war.

No war seemed like a dream in this endless cycle.


End file.
